


A Gentleman's Guide to Popping One's Cherry

by callay



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Eggsy, First Time, Frottage, Kissing, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Smut, Virgin Eggsy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 07:06:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3641217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callay/pseuds/callay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eggsy squirms under Harry's hands. “Stop being a gentleman and fuck me.”</p><p>“Eggsy,” says Harry in a low voice. “I’m going to be a gentleman <em>and</em> fuck you.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Gentleman's Guide to Popping One's Cherry

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a kink meme prompt about Eggsy's first time, although I didn't follow the prompt exactly!
> 
> Thanks to everyone who encouraged me – especially to the anons who cheered me on in the kink meme, without whom this never would have happened (for better or for worse!)

Harry puts a gentle hand under Eggsy’s chin and tilts his head up, and Eggsy’s world does a somersault.

“Oh, d’you – oh,” he tries. Because there’s _intent_ written in the line of Harry’s eyebrows and the set of his mouth, which isn’t new, but somehow Eggsy recognizes now the dark look in Harry’s eyes. He recognizes it with every fiber of his being, because he’s been feeling the exact same thing for weeks.

Harry Hart wants to kiss him.

Eggsy’s eyes jump to Harry’s mouth. It’s crooked into a small smile as Harry leans in, tilting Eggsy’s chin up just a little. Eggsy stands frozen for a moment, his heart banging violently against his ribs, trying to get used to this new reality he’s tumbled into, a reality where Harry Hart wants him.

Harry carefully takes off his glasses and sets them on the desk behind him –

And then Eggsy surges forward, grabbing Harry by the shirt and crushing their mouths together.

And they’re kissing, actually kissing, open-mouthed and desperate. It’s a mess of sliding lips and tongues, and Eggsy pushes his way eagerly into Harry’s mouth, licks at it, warm and wet and perfect –

Harry pulls away. Eggsy looks at him, dazed and breathing hard. Then he sees Harry’s expression, pinched and disapproving, and his heart drops from his throat to the pit of his stomach. He flinches back, letting go of Harry’s shirt. Oh _fuck_ , he was so sure –

“Eggsy, wait.” Harry’s expression softens, and he grabs Eggsy’s elbow. Eggsy stares at him, eyes narrowed.

“There’s such a thing as too much enthusiasm,” Harry says, by way of explanation.

“My kissing was too _enthusiastic_ for you?”

“There should be a level of finesse, yes,” says Harry mildly. “But I’m sure you’ll find it easy to pick up.”

Eggsy jerks his arm out of Harry’s grip, an angry blush spreading over his cheeks. He takes a few steps away from Harry. This is not at _all_ what he imagined in all his many Harry-related fantasies.

Fuck Harry for making this an educational moment instead of actually wanted to kiss Eggsy. Fuck Harry for his stupid refined standards. He can go off and carefully press his lips against whoever he wants, Eggsy’s done –

And then Harry grabs him again, by both arms, holding him in place. Eggsy doesn’t bother to struggle, just stares up at Harry, cheeks burning. “If I’m not good enough, fine, just leave me fucking be –“

“Eggsy.” Harry sounds stern. “Don’t be defensive in response to valid criticism. We would both enjoy this more if you exercised a little restraint.”

“It’s snogging, it’s not supposed to have _restraint_.”

“Kissing is like dancing, Eggsy. It’s a back-and-forth between two partners. When they work together, then the whole is more beautiful than the sum of the parts.”

Eggsy wants to snort at that. But his feelings are still smarting from earlier, too. He settles for a disgruntled, “Okay, whatever.”

In his fantasies, he thought Harry would take the lead, but in a throwing-Eggsy-on-the-bed way, not in an instructional-lecture way.

Frowning, Harry takes Eggsy’s face in his hands, holding him still as he looks into his eyes. Eggsy’s mouth goes dry at the heat in Harry’s gaze. 

“To make it perfectly clear, Eggsy, I want you,” says Harry, voice low and intense. Desire cracks through Eggsy likes a lightning bolt. “And I want it to be _perfect_.”

“Shit, me too,” Eggsy croaks.

“Well, I should think that _I_ would know how to achieve that, as the one with superior age and experience,” says Harry firmly. “So you’re going to have to listen to me.”

Part of Eggsy still wants to object, but that part is drowned out by the rest of him, utterly under the spell of Harry’s eyes, and Harry’s hands on his skin, and Harry standing so close that Eggsy can almost feel the heat of him.

And, frankly, he actually _doesn’t_ have any kind of clue what he’s doing, and it’s obvious Harry does.

“Okay,” he breathes finally, looking at Harry.

Harry smiles, thumbs stroking over Eggsy’s cheeks, and leans in and kisses him gently on the lips.

Just the touch of Harry’s mouth sends a shiver through Eggsy, and he desperately wants to push back, to wrap his arms tight around Harry. But for the moment, he just holds still and focuses on the soft warm pressure of Harry’s lips, and Harry’s hands holding him steady.

After a brief moment Harry pulls back. His eyes have a dark, hungry look to them, but his face is impassive, and when he speaks, his voice is calm. “All right, let’s start. When kissing, just as when dancing, one person should be clearly in the lead. However, unlike dancing, the leader can and should switch. Pay attention to cues from your partner at all times.”

“Sure,” says Eggsy, trying to sound confident despite the frantic beating of his heart.

“Shall we?” Harry leans in, tilting his head, and a heartbeat later, Eggsy meets him.

Harry’s obviously in the lead from the start, controlling the slide of their lips, choosing somehow the moment their mouths slip open. His tongue presses in to tangle with Eggsy’s, sweeping forcefully into his mouth. Eggsy almost moans at the feeling of it, hot and powerful, and reaches up to cling to Harry’s arms.

Immediately he gets lost in the feeling of Harry’s mouth and forgets the lesson entirely, up until Harry pulls slowly back, lips still pressed to Eggsy’s but tongue barely teasing at him. Eggsy’s lost for a moment, mouth empty without Harry’s tongue, and then he remembers about _cues_ and tries pushing into Harry’s mouth.

And fuck, this is as good as it was earlier, the wet warmth of Harry’s mouth, Harry’s tongue coming up to slide against his. Eggsy’s hands fist in Harry’s shirt as he kisses even harder, plunging into Harry’s mouth, building a desperate rhythm with his lips and tongue and with his whole body, which rocks eagerly forward against Harry.

Harry holds Eggsy’s head in his hands and kisses back just as fervently, even starts sucking on Eggsy’s tongue, which makes Eggsy’s knees tremble. There’s nothing in Eggsy’s world but Harry, and he clutches at him as tight as he can.

And then Harry’s tongue is pushing back against Eggsy’s, insistent. Eggsy resists for a moment, trying to keep up the aggressive rhythm he can still feel in his whole body. And then he remembers, right, cues, and he lets Harry take charge again.

Except Harry doesn’t actually follow through. He pulls away from the kiss, leaving Eggsy frustrated and waiting for more. Eggsy actually whines, and tries to lean up to catch Harry’s mouth again, but Harry’s hands curled around his face hold him still.

Eggsy feels more keyed up than he’s ever been, probably even more than when he jumped out of a plane – breathing hard, his pulse running rapid and hot through his body. But Harry, somehow, is fine. Maybe his mouth is a little red and his breath’s coming a little fast, but his voice comes out even. “Not bad, Eggsy.”

“Yeah?” pants Eggsy, grinning.

“There’s plenty of work to do, but you seem to be on the right track. On to your second lesson.”

“Which is?”

“ _Variation_.”

“What, doing different stuff? I was doing that.”

“No, you weren’t. Never rely on one move, no matter how pleasant. It will get boring with time. Your goal, in sensual matters as well as many other interactions, should always be to leave your partner wanting more.”

“Well, you’ve definitely got that one down,” puts in Eggsy.

“I know,” says Harry coolly. Because he’s good, and he _knows_ he’s good. Which, if you ask Eggsy, is incredibly fucking hot.

Eggsy squirms under Harry’s hands. “Enough talking, why don’t you show me what you’re on about.”

Harry smirks at that. He leans in, and Eggsy licks his lips, tilting his face up eagerly. But Harry doesn’t kiss him – of _course_ – just slides a hand around Eggsy’s waist and pulls him in tight.

All of a sudden, there’s absolutely no room between them, and Eggsy can feel the entire length of Harry’s body against his, solid and warm. He gasps at the sudden movement, and that’s when Harry kisses him.

Eggsy, head spinning, can only moan around the thrust of Harry’s tongue. It’s a lot to take in at once, the fresh rush of pleasure at the tangle of their tongues, and the heady feeling of pressing close against Harry. Harry’s got one hand around Eggsy’s back, and the other’s cupping the back of his head, teasing through Eggsy’s hair, and even that alone feels incredible.

Eggsy feels like he’s trying to catch up with all the sensations, but it’s not easy when Harry sets a fast pace, kissing hard and deep. Eggsy’s body seems to catch on, though, pulse pounding in rhythm with Harry’s movements. He could get lost in this, he could get utterly swept away –

And then Harry shifts, tilting further, and changes the rhythm completely. He’s licking lightly into Eggsy’s mouth now, slow, teasing slides against his tongue. Immediately Eggsy misses the deeper kiss desperately – but this is good too, so good. A little shiver runs through him at every sweep of Harry’s tongue.

If the point of the lesson is to drive Eggsy insane, Harry is doing an excellent job. He keeps changing techniques, altering angle and pressure and pace. Each change is like a new layer of pleasure – but nothing lasts long enough to satisfy. Eggsy is overwhelmed and he needs more at the same time.

Best lesson ever, thinks Eggsy dizzily, clinging to Harry’s shoulders and kissing back as best he can. His whole body is thrumming with desire, and at this point he’s rocking helplessly against Harry’s thigh, but all of that is secondary to the feeling of Harry’s mouth.

And when Harry yields a little, Eggsy recognizes his cue and eagerly takes the lead. Right away he kisses hard, pushing ruthlessly into Harry’s mouth, and he feels Harry make a quiet, pleased noise against him. Fuck, that drives Eggsy on, make him want to conquer every bit of Harry’s mouth.

But he remembers the lesson, so after a long breathless moment of that, he eases off a little, kissing lightly and focusing on the feeling of their lips sliding together. He’s got one hand up in Harry’s hair by now, and the other still braced on Harry’s upper arm, the better to rock slowly against him and feel their bodies against each other.

Eggsy’s kissed people before, tons of them – well, not _tons_ , but – but he thought he had a pretty good grasp on what kissing was like. Turns out he was ridiculously wrong. It’s so much _better_ not operating on instinct alone. Everything is still channeled from a primal need to touch Harry, but it’s surprisingly easy to turn it into this delicate, ever-evolving masterpiece of a kiss, one that leaves them both panting and groaning into each other’s mouth.

Eventually Harry disengages and pulls back to look at Eggsy. He’s looking a little disheveled, hair mussed up, lips red, and it’s a fucking good look, thinks Eggsy. Harry manages a composed smile. “Eggsy. You’re learning.”

“I can learn more,” mumbles Eggsy, leaning up eagerly to close the gap between them.

“Certainly,” says Harry, and Eggsy can tell from his look that he has a plan. Fine. Harry’s plans usually turn out well.

Harry spins them both around and steps forward, making Eggsy stumble backwards and run into Harry’s desk. “Get up,” Harry tells him, so Eggsy does, hopping up to sit on the desk.

This is good. Harry stops between Eggsy’s legs and Eggsy’s a little above him now, which is a new, fun angle. He slings his arms over Harry’s shoulders, grinning at him, heart skipping giddily in his chest.

Harry smiles back, seemingly in spite of himself, because he tries to sound serious when he says, “On to the third lesson.”

Except as he says it, he takes a small step forward, so they’re pressed up against each other again. It’s even better like this because Eggsy has his legs around Harry’s waist, and can pull him in even closer. And – _fuck_.

His cock, achingly hard now, is still trapped in his jeans. But in this position it’s pressed tight against Harry’s body. Even through all their clothes he can feel the heat of Harry, and he rocks forward helplessly, cock dragging against the solid plane of Harry’s stomach.

Eggsy lets out a little whine of need at the feeling of it, and he hears Harry’s breath catch.

Harry’s hand grabs his hip, holding him still. Harry clears his throat. “Eggsy, please. There’s still –“

But Eggsy interrupts him. “Just _show_ me the fucking lesson, Harry, come on –“

And he presses his mouth to Harry’s. With the advantage of height and one hand curled tight around Harry’s head, it’s easy to kiss him hard enough to stop anyone from talking. He figures he’ll get in trouble for this, and doesn't even care.

But Harry kisses him back right away, with just as much finesse as always and just as much passion, and his hands are on Eggsy’s hips, not holding him still but pulling him closer.

Eggsy rocks eagerly up, cock pushing against Harry’s stomach. He’s pretty far gone already, and this feels _amazing_. Even the smallest movement pulls the fabric of his boxers against the sensitive head of his cock, making him shiver. When he rolls his hips, the length of his cock rubs against Harry’s body, and the pressure’s just right to send long thrills of pleasure through him.

Eggsy is distracted by kissing, trying to give as good as he’s getting. So even though he can feel tension growing inside him with each rock of his hips, it’s a still huge shock when he realizes, with earth-shattering certainty, he’s about to come.

He pulls away from Harry’s mouth, gasping, because he doubts this was on Harry’s lesson plan – but it’s too late, his body’s already tensing. All he can do is drop his head to Harry’s shoulder and hang on, shaking as waves of pleasure crash over him, and Eggsy Unwin comes in his pants.

It’s incredible for a few moments, and then the sensation ebbs, and he’s left with a sticky mess in his boxers and a sudden rush of shame.

“Eggsy?” Harry’s voice is concerned, not confused. Eggsy’s sure it’s obvious what just happened.

He sits up straight, letting go of Harry, but doesn’t look up. Blood is rushing hot to his face. Of all the ways to fuck up and look like an immature kid in front of Harry – right when everything was going so amazingly –

“Eggsy.” Harry puts a hand under Eggsy’s chin and tilts his head towards him. Harry’s face is kind, but there’s definitely disappointment in his eyes.

Eggsy’s heart beats painfully in his chest. He forces himself to smile. “Fuck, Harry, you ought to come with a warning label. ‘Too hot for mere mortals to handle’, or something, yeah?”

Harry ignores him. “Is this a frequent problem?”

“Huh?”

“I mean, in the past, have you often been… premature?”

Eggsy stiffens. “No, I never – I –“ And then he stops. Harry’s looking at him, and his gaze is so piercing that Eggsy feels compelled to be totally honest. “Look, I’ve never done this before, okay?”

He doesn’t look away when he says it, keeps his chin up, even though it brings a fresh blush to his face so strong it almost makes his eyes water. He tries to tell himself it’s fine. It doesn’t matter what Harry thinks of him now, he’s already had a good run of it, that kissing was fantastic.

For a moment Harry just stares at him. There’s a small tremor in his voice when he asks, “You’ve never had sex?”

“Yeah. I mean, I snogged a few girls when I was in school, but – yeah.”

“Shit,” says Harry quietly. It’s hard to read Harry’s expression, blank and wide-eyed, and that just makes Eggsy’s stomach twist up more.

“Shouldn’t matter though, should it? I mean, you wanted me even though I’m a terrible kisser, who cares if I’m a fucking incompetent virgin –“

“Eggsy,” interrupts Harry, voice intent. “Eggsy, this is in no way… unwelcome news.”

It takes a moment, and then Eggsy’s world does another flip. The weight in his stomach lifts. “No, really? You’re _excited_ about this?”

Harry smiles, and it softens the intensity in his eyes. “Yes, Eggsy. There may be a lot for you to learn – but you’ve proven to be a very fast learner.”

“You said you wanted it to be perfect,” points out Eggsy, still a little dubious.

“It will be,” Harry tells him firmly. “I’ll make sure of it.”

And Harry leans up and kisses him, closed-mouthed but bruisingly hard, hands tight on Eggsy’s waist.

Eggsy kisses back, and tries to shift closer, but when he does he’s suddenly reminded of the mess in his pants. He pulls away, making a face.

“I’m still sorry,” he says, a little awkwardly.

Harry shakes his head. “Not at all. It was mistake born of inexperience. If anything, it’ll give you better stamina later this evening.”

Which is an excellent thought.

“What’s the plan for later this evening, then?” asks Eggsy eagerly.

Harry’s hands stroke down Eggsy’s sides, eyes intent on Eggsy’s face. “What do you want to do, Eggsy?”

Eggsy swallows. He always figured sex wasn’t that important, not when you’ve got other stuff to worry about – he was never one for crossing things off the list just to have them crossed off. But now that this is happening, he can’t help but want to try it all, immediately.

“Everything,” he tells Harry.

“Oh?” Harry smiles at him with something wicked in his eyes. “So you want me to fuck you.”

He says it calmly, with only a flash of heat in his eyes, but the words run through Eggsy like a lightning bolt. Instantly that’s all Eggsy wants. “Yes, Harry, please,” he gasps. It’s almost embarrassing how much he wants it, how the mere thought makes his cock twitch and his face heat up.

“I will,” Harry tells him, brushing Eggsy’s flushed face with his hand. “I’ll take care of you, I promise.”

All Eggsy can do is nod. Harry presses a brief, forceful kiss to his lips, and then pulls back, smiling. “First, I believe you need to clean up.”

***

Apparently, the quarter hour it takes to move upstairs to the bedroom, undress, and wash himself hurriedly in Harry’s shower is enough of a refractory period for Eggsy. Or maybe his sharp renewal of arousal is just a side effect of being pressed into the mattress by a completely naked Harry Hart.

Eggsy’s whole body is flushed with heat, not out of embarrassment at being naked – he’s proud of his body, thank you – but just from the feeling of Harry against him. Harry’s lying on top of him and they’re skin to skin everywhere, chests and stomachs and hips. Eggsy’s hard and getting harder by the second, pushing up against Harry’s abdomen, and he can feel Harry’s cock too, a hot weight against his hip.

It’s amazing and overwhelming at once. He must look as dazed as he feels, because Harry says, with a touch of chagrin, “If we’re going too fast, just say so.”

Eggsy shakes his head. “No way. I was just – are we skipping kissing lesson three? ‘Cause if you were trying to show me it earlier, I was a bit distracted –“ He lets out a little breathless laugh.

“I admire your commitment to our lessons, Eggsy,” says Harry, mouth quirking into a smile. “We can tackle that lesson now. I think you’ll find that being undressed is more convenient for certain aspects of it.”

“Yeah?” Eggsy’s heart does a skip of excitement, even though he’s a little confused. “But it’s still kissing, innit?”

“Let me demonstrate.”

Harry slides a hand into Eggsy’s hair, and Eggsy tries to tilt up for a kiss, but instead Harry tugs his head to one side. And presses a soft kiss just under Eggsy’s jaw.

Eggsy gasps at the feeling. Harry keeps going, trailing his mouth down the line of Eggsy’s neck. Harry’s kisses are light, little more than a brush of lips, but Eggsy’s sensitive there and somehow each little touch tingles with pleasure.

Then Harry’s moving back up his neck, tracing his jaw, and his kisses grow long and lingering. Eggsy shivers. There’s something about this that seems even more intimate than locking lips, something to do with how vulnerable Eggsy feels, tilting his chin up and baring his neck. 

Eggsy’s already a mess, hands fisted in the sheets at his sides, by the time Harry moves down to kiss along the contours of his shoulder. And it turns out it is more convenient to be naked, so that Harry has free range to mouth along his collarbone, licking into the dip next to it. Suddenly he sucks hard at Eggsy’s skin, and Eggsy gasps, hips bucking up.

Eggsy thinks he can feel Harry smile against his skin, but then Harry’s moving on, mouthing along his chest. And then finally – and Eggsy hadn’t realized he’d been wanting this until now – finally Harry’s mouth is on his nipple.

Harry sucks gently on Eggsy’s nipple, and Eggsy’s breath catches. The sensation itself is light – but it feels like there’s a direct connection to his _cock_. Every movement Harry makes sends an electric shock right through him, making his cock twitch up against Harry’s stomach.

“Ah, fuck,” pants Eggsy, because he can without Harry’s mouth covering his. “Didn’t actually think it’d be this – ahhh –“ Except then Harry flicks his tongue against Eggsy’s nipple, and Eggsy can’t talk anymore. Each brush of Harry’s tongue is a pulse of pleasure in his cock, and Harry keeps going, picking up speed until Eggsy’s moaning at the feeling of it, chest arching off the bed.

Harry has one hand still tangled in Eggsy’s hair, but the other moves up to his chest so he can rubs Eggsy’s other nipple with the pad of his thumb, in time with his tongue, and Eggsy’s voice breaks into a helpless whine.

His cock is jolting to the rhythm of Harry’s touch, drooling precome on his stomach, and all of a sudden it’s way too much.

“Harry, Harry, stop –“

Instantly Harry does, head snapping up. “What is it?”

Eggsy pulls in a long, shaky breath, but he can’t slow his racing heart – especially when he sees Harry looking up at him like this, a little flushed, eyes wide and dark, with concern written on his face. Eggsy bites his lip, and finally manages, “Thought I was gonna come.”

“Jesus Christ,” mutters Harry, in a quiet but fervent tone Eggsy is starting to recognize. He thinks it’s a good thing – but that doesn’t stop the blush that’s crawling over his cheeks.

“Sorry,” he tries.

“You have nothing to be sorry for,” says Harry. “You recognized your limits and asked me to stop, that’s exactly what you should do.”

Eggsy squirms a little, still embarrassed. “Yeah, but… my limits should be better, yeah?”

Harry shakes his head, eyes still locked intently with Eggsy’s, hot with desire. “You’re fine, Eggsy,” he says in a low voice. “No, you’re incredible. Do you know what it feels like to have such a strong effect on you?”

“N-no…”

“It feels I want to fuck you all night just to see how many times I can make you come.”

“Nngh, Harry, shit,” groans Eggsy, because it’s not fair that Harry can say something like that, something that sparks heat through Eggsy’s whole body, makes him squeeze his eyes shut and dig his fingers into the sheets.

Suddenly Harry’s weight settles fully over him and Harry’s mouth is on his, hard, tongue pushing recklessly into his mouth.

No, not recklessly. It’s Harry Hart. The way he’s fucking Eggsy’s mouth with his tongue is perfectly controlled.

Forget coming, Eggsy’s more worried he’s going to straight up _die_ from how amazing this all is.

Out of habit he tries to follow his lessons, curling his tongue up teasingly against Harry’s. But he’s pretty distracted by everything else – arousal singing through his veins, nipples still a little sensitive against the press of Harry’s chest, cock achingly hard against Harry’s abdomen. Eggsy’s legs are just a little apart, enough to let Harry lie between them, and he instinctively spreads them them wider, tilting his hips up –

Well, he’s _definitely_ going to come, he’ll see about the dying –

And then suddenly, Harry’s gone, pulling away from him and sitting up. Eggsy teeters on the edge for a moment, hips pushing helplessly up into the air, and then somehow, miraculously, he holds it together.

He’s not only still alive, he didn’t even come, which seems like some kind of miracle.

He opens his eyes to stare up at Harry, panting. Harry looks almost as wrecked as Eggsy feels, but when he speaks, his voice is even. “Well done.”

“Well done? Was that some kind of test?”

“Practicing self-control will help extend your stamina,” Harry tells him mildly. “Now, to return to our lesson – even though the mouth is one of the most sensitive organs in the body, kissing your partner elsewhere can be an extremely effective change of pace.“

The fact that Harry can sit there, kneeling between Eggsy’s spread legs, with his cock rock hard and curving up towards his stomach, and still calmly lecture – that’s pretty impressive, Eggsy has to admit. Also frustrating.

“Yeah, I think I figured that out, thanks.”

“Excellent.” Harry raises an eyebrow. “Care to demonstrate what you’ve learned?”

“Fuck yeah,” says Eggsy. Because as eager as his cock is to get on with other things, he’s been staring up at Harry – Harry with his handsome face, his broad shoulders, the lean strong lines of his chest – and it makes his stomach do a giddy little flip to think of kissing any part of him.

He pushes himself up on one elbow and grabs Harry’s arm. “Get down here.”

“A gentleman never makes demands.”

“Fine - _Please_ could you lie down, so I can kiss you all over, you gorgeous fucker.”

“Slightly better,” says Harry archly, but lies down anyway.

As soon as Harry settles on his back, Eggsy climbs on top of him and dives right in. He pushes under Harry’s jaw, kissing eagerly at his neck. Harry has a little stubble by this hour of night, and Eggsy’s lips tingle as they slide over his bristly neck and jaw. 

“Slow down, Eggsy,” says Harry, words vibrating against Eggsy’s cheek.

It’s hard to slow down, because it’s so tempting to try to kiss Harry everywhere. Harry tastes the way he smells, of the rich scent of his aftershave. But under that there’s a hint of sweat, which Eggsy keeps trying to chase, up Harry’s neck and along the line of his jaw.

“Eggsy. Remember, _variation_.”

Eggsy tries to remember, forcing himself to switch from fast, rough kisses to slower ones, sloppy and wet against Harry’s skin. Harry breathes out shakily and Eggsy takes that as a triumph, sucking even harder at Harry’s neck –

“Oh, don’t,” says Harry sharply, and Eggsy pulls back, alarmed, until Harry explains, “You’ll leave a mark.”

“Okay,” says Eggsy happily, enjoying the mental image of Harry Hart disheveled and covered in love bites, and tries to lean back down.

Harry puts a hand on his shoulder to hold him back. “No, Eggsy.”

“Aw, really? Do one on me.” He tilts his chin up, baring his neck.

“No, Eggsy.”

“Come on,” says Eggsy, warming to the idea. “I want to be made a Kingsman tomorrow and have the whole world see I’m already yours.”

He says it teasingly, so he’s surprised by how strongly it affects Harry, making his jaw clench and his eyes flash with desire.

“Yeah?” breathes Eggsy giddily, almost dizzy at the sudden intensity of Harry’s eyes. He leans closer. If Harry is into this, then he is definitely into this. “Do it, Harry, I’m yours.”

Harry’s hand tightens on Eggsy’s shoulder, and his other hand strokes down Eggsy’s neck, knuckles tracing the arch of it. “A gentleman never boasts of his conquests, even indirectly,” he says, voice a little hoarse. “It would be indecent.”

“That’s the point, innit?” says Eggsy, pushing into Harry’s touch.

Harry swallows. “Later, maybe.” He clears his throat. “You still need to make Kingsman. It’s a bit early to be cocky.”

“You like me cocky,” protests Eggsy.

Harry huffs out a laugh at that, and his hand is on the back of Eggsy’s neck, tugging him down. Eggsy obeys happily, pressing his lips to Harry’s, letting Harry lick hungrily into his mouth. 

Eggsy settles his weight on top of Harry, pressing against his warmth. Harry’s holding his head close, his kisses fierce and possessive, like he’s trying to conquer Eggsy’s mouth. Eggsy, already well conquered, sucks eagerly on his tongue and rolls his body against Harry’s.

Suddenly Harry shifts and catches Eggsy’s bottom lip between his teeth, nipping at it. Eggsy gasps. When Harry teases his lip between his teeth, the edge of pain sparks hot through Eggsy’s body, twisted up with a little shock of pleasure, like nothing he’s felt before.

And then Harry’s hand on the back of his head shifts, and Harry pulls sharply on his hair. That hurts too, and also feels _incredible_ , another spark of pleasure and pain, feeding into the inferno of need in his belly. Eggsy instinctively follows Harry’s hand up, but that tugs painfully at his lip between Harry’s teeth, and Eggsy’s caught between the two, with nothing to do but let out a low, helpless whine, hips jerking against Harry.

Everything feels heightened like this, thrown into sharp contrast by the flashes of pain when Harry sucks at his lip. Harry keeps tugging his hair, and Eggsy’s hips rock to the same rhythm, his cock smearing a trail of precome against Harry’s skin.

He recognizes the impending orgasm, the need churning in a tight ball of tension in his stomach, getting more and more inevitable with each roll of his hips. Distantly, under the haze of pleasure and pain, he remembers not supposed to come yet, he’s supposed to exercise self-control –

He mumbles something against Harry’s mouth. “I’m – Harry – I’m gonna – “

And right away Harry leaves his lip alone, and moves his hands, and Eggsy’s hips stutter once more against Harry’s abdomen before he stops himself.

Eggsy drops his head next to Harry’s and groans. His heart’s still beating frantically against his ribs, blood running hot with need, pulsing in his cock and his bottom lip, swollen and tender. It feels terrible to stop when every part of him is screaming for more, but he does it.

Harry’s voice in his ear is soothing. “Well done, Eggsy.”

Eggsy does his best to take a deep breath, to still the whirlwind of sensations running through him and get his thoughts together. “That was fucking insane,” he says finally.

“Yes, I know,” says Harry. And then he reaches between them and pinches Eggsy’s nipple, hard.

Eggsy’s whole body stiffens as the feeling jolts through him, white hot pleasure and pain. He just manages, “ _Fuck_ , Harry –“

And then he’s coming harder than he ever has in his life.

Eggsy’s swept away in the waves of pleasure, drowning in them, only slightly aware of Harry solid under him, Harry’s hands stroking soothingly over his arms. His cock twitches almost painfully against Harry, and he whimpers through the aftershocks, and then finally he’s done.

He takes a ragged breath, then raises his head to look at Harry. “That was so your fault.”

“Yes, I suppose so.”

Eggsy nods. “I was doing really well until – well, yeah, your fault.”

“Until this?” asks Harry innocently, and his hand darts up to pinch Eggsy’s nipple.

Now that he’s not so worked up, it actually just hurts, and Eggsy rolls off Harry, grabbing his chest. “Ow, Harry, you sadistic fucker.”

Harry plucks a tissue from the nightstand and wipes carefully at his stomach, but he looks over at Eggsy, eyebrows raised. Eggsy can hear the amusement in his voice. “Given how much you enjoyed yourself just now, I don’t think you should be saying that as if it’s a bad thing.”

Eggsy blinks at him, and then flushes. Okay, so maybe he did like the way all of that felt, the pain and pleasure sparking off each other – maybe he’d be up for more of that at some point – but he’s definitely not a freak –

“I don’t want none of that Fifty Shades of Grey stuff.”

“Certainly not,” says Harry, lips quirking up.

“Good.”

“I’m getting ahead of myself, in any case. We still have plenty of basics to cover.”

Harry rolls onto his side, shifting closer so pressed to Eggsy’s side. Eggsy’s breath catches at the feeling of Harry’s cock pushing hot and hard against his hip. “For one thing,” says Harry quietly, “a gentleman always prioritizes his lover over himself.”

Eggsy’s heart drops to the pit of his stomach. “Oh fuck, I’m sorry – I was kind of distracted, is all –“

“Yes, I know,” says Harry. His voice drops an octave. “So make it up to me.”

“Okay,” breathes Eggsy. He looks down, to Harry’s cock pressed between their bodies, flushed red with blood, and swallows a tingle of excitement and nerves.

Well, nothing for it. He reaches down to curl a hand gingerly around Harry’s cock. Harry’s skin is warm and silk-soft, sliding pleasantly in Eggsy’s grip when he starts to stroke. He goes slowly at first, learning the weight of it. He discovers immediately that he likes how it feels in his hand, thick and solid, and the way it looks, especially the flushed tip, shiny with precome.

Swallowing, he glances up at Harry’s face. Harry’s gaze is locked between them, watching himself in Eggsy’s hand. His lips are pressed together, eyebrows drawn in, almost stern except for the need written in his eyes.

“This okay?” asks Eggsy.

“Yes,” says Harry quietly. “A little tighter, please, Eggsy.”

Immediately Eggsy closes the circle of his fingers tighter, slides it slowly up the length of Harry’s cock, and hears Harry exhale sharply. Eggsy, pleased, tries giving his hand a little twist.

“That’s it, Eggsy, keep that up,” says Harry, and Eggsy does, heart beating hard and warm in his chest. This is familiar in a way, the rhythm of stroking up and down, but also totally different – because it’s _Harry_ , Harry’s cock hot in Eggsy’s hand, Harry whose breath is coming fast and uneven thanks to Eggsy.

Eggsy shifts, pressing in close to Harry and kissing him. He feels Harry’s breath stutter and then Harry’s kissing back, slow and deep, hand coming up to cup Eggsy’s cheek. The angle of Eggsy’s arm is even more awkward like this, and he can’t quite twist his hand the same way, so he makes up for it by squeezing a little harder.

“This good?” he asks, pulling away from the kiss.

“Yes – you’re doing so well, Eggsy,” says Harry, a little breathless.

“Yeah?” says Eggsy, pleased. He keeps stroking, not too fast, and tilts his face into Harry’s hand on his cheek, warm and smooth.

“Yes,” says Harry, eyes on Eggsy’s face, hips rocking ever so slightly into Eggsy’s hand. His thumb strokes over Eggsy’s cheek in the same rhythm, fingers curling under his jaw, and then his thumb is sliding across Eggsy’s bottom lip.

Eggsy shivers at that, hand stilling on Harry’s cock for just a moment, distracted by the tingle of sensation from his lip, still tender from earlier. Then Harry’s hips jerk, thrusting into his fist, and Eggsy picks up again.

Once he does, Harry’s hand moves again, pushing past Eggsy’s lips, into his mouth. Eggsy, surprised, lets his mouth fall open, feels Harry’s thumb brush against his tongue. Harry’s eyes, dark and hot, are locked on his.

Harry’s thumb feels weird but good in his mouth. Intimate. Eggsy’s not exactly sure what to do, but he watches Harry’s face, sees the look in his eyes when Eggsy curls his tongue around his thumb. He tries sucking on it, and Harry makes a low, hungry noise, thrusting his cock hard into Eggsy’s hand.

Eggsy moans, relishing the weight of Harry’s thumb pressing on his tongue, and the weight of Harry’s cock in his hand, and.

Oh.

Eggsy goes up on one elbow, letting Harry’s thumb slide out of his mouth. “Harry?”

“Yes?”

Eggsy ducks his head away from Harry’s intense gaze, trying to stop the blush tingling in his cheeks. He looks down at Harry’s cock, which looks red and swollen pushing through his fist. Fuck, Eggsy wants this, so much.

He takes a ragged breath. “D’you – d’you want me to suck you off?”

“Yes, Eggsy, please,” says Harry, voice low, hand tightening on Eggsy’s cheek.

Eggsy’s stomach does a giddy swoop. “Okay, fuck – I’ve never done it before, I don’t know –“

“You’ll learn. You’ll learn, Eggsy, you’ve got that clever little mouth –“

Somehow that makes Eggsy flush bright red, and he desperately wants it to be true, wants to be good. He wriggles eagerly down the bed, and then Harry’s flat on his back and Eggsy’s between his legs, right in front his cock.

Eggsy only hesitates for a moment, heart skittering in his chest, because he’s seen enough pornos to get the basic idea, and he really wants to know what it’ll feel like, Harry’s cock in his mouth – so he takes a quick breath, brings Harry’s cock to his lips with a hand around the base and sinks down onto it.

It’s hot and smooth against his tongue, and it feels so much _thicker_ than it did in his hand, like it’s filling up his whole mouth. He loves the way it feels, and he loves the taste of it, a stronger, muskier version of Harry’s normal scent. Fuck, he should have done this weeks ago, he thinks dizzily.

He can’t get all the way down before Harry’s cock hits the back of his mouth, so he slides back up, pressing his tongue to the broad underside –

Under him, Harry tenses. “Eggsy!”

Eggsy lifts off. “Huh?”

“Your _teeth_.”

“Oh, shit, sorry,” says Eggsy, heart sinking. Fuck, he can’t get anything right –

“It’s fine, Eggsy, I’ll live,” Harry tells him. “Just cover your teeth with your lips.” 

Gamely, he sucks his lips in over his teeth and leans back down. It feels weird, Harry’s cock sliding across his lips at this angle. He sinks down once, pulls off to lick his lips, and then goes back to it. And it works, actually, his mouth sliding easily along the length of Harry’s cock, everything getting wet with spit. He bobs up and down quickly, going as far as he can until Harry’s cock is against the back of his mouth, then sliding up to just the tip.

“Good,” says Harry calmly. “Try sucking, please.”

Eggsy, who feels like a bit of an idiot for not actually doing that before, tightens his lips and sucks as he pulls up, tongue pressed up against the underside of Harry’s cock. Harry makes a quiet, pleased hum, and Eggsy redoubles his efforts.

He already likes this more than just bobbing up and down – it makes him feel eager for Harry’s cock, as if even when he pulls back, he’s still trying to keep it in his mouth, sucking hungrily at it. He can’t help making a slurping noise every time he gets to the head, and he shivers at the dirty rhythm of it.

Eggsy decides he loves sucking cock.

He tilts his head a little to glance up at Harry. Harry’s mouth is a grim line and his eyes are unimpressed.

Eggsy’s heart skips a beat. He slides off to ask cautiously, if breathlessly, “How am I doing?”

“You forgot a very important rule.”

“Huh, what?”

“Variation,” says Harry sternly. “Establish a rhythm, but change it before I get bored. Focus on different techniques.”

“Don’t know any different techniques, though.”

“For one, you should be using your hand to make up for what your mouth can’t reach.”

“Oh,” says Eggsy, glancing down at the hand he’d been using to guide Harry’s cock to his mouth. He curls it tighter and squeezes it slowly up the length of Harry’s cock, enjoying how slick Harry’s skin is with spit. At the top of the stroke he tilts his head down and pops the head of Harry’s cock into his mouth, and then his head and hand are moving together, sliding slowly down until he’s covering the entire length of it.

“That’s the idea,” says Harry, just a little breathlessly.

Eggsy, pleased, goes back to bobbing up and down, sucking, feeling Harry slide through his lips and over his tongue, but this time he keeps his hand moving in sync with his mouth. He discovers that when he pulls up, he can let the head of Harry’s cock slip from his lips and into his fist, and then immediately he slides back down, so that Harry’s cock pushes out of his fist and breaches his mouth, filling him up again.

It’s intoxicating, the rhythm of it, the wet slide of Harry’s cock in his hand and mouth. He can hear Harry breathing harder and it makes him want to keep going, to lose himself in it.

But he has to consider _variation_. He tries pulling back, enough that just the tip of Harry’s cock is in his mouth, and keeps his hand moving along the shaft. He’s twisting like he did earlier, but it’s different now that everything’s slick with spit, and he can squeeze even harder, twist more. He slurps eagerly at the head, sucking in rhythm with his hand.

“That’s good,” says Harry quietly. And then Eggsy experiments with his tongue, curling it around the shape of Harry’s cockhead, probing at the tip, and Harry gasps, “ _So_ good, Eggsy, I knew you’d be good at this,” all in a rush.

Eggsy’s heart skips a beat at that, warmth blooming in his chest. Fuck yeah. He thinks he could do this forever, Harry’s taste on his tongue, Harry’s hard breathing in his ears. 

Except – always leave your lover wanting more, Harry had said, and Eggsy’s eager to do just that.

He gives Harry a last jerk, flicking his tongue against the head, and hears Harry gasp in a breath – and then he slides down, filling his mouth with Harry’s cock again. He takes his time, enjoying the full weight of it on his tongue, opening his jaw to sink down as far as he can. It’s the polar opposite of the hard rhythm from before, and Harry breathes out a groan, half pleasure and half frustration.

Eggsy recognizes the need in the sound Harry makes, has learned it very intimately recently, and it’s a rush to provoke it from Harry. He can’t resist glancing up, eyebrows raised.

Harry, catching the smug look on his face, snorts. “Cheeky,” he says, a reprimand that loses some of its force thanks to the breathlessness of his voice.

Eggsy’s soaring high on it all, the blatant lust in Harry’s dark eyes and the fact that it’s all because of him. He looks up at Harry with his lips stretched around his cock, and winks.

Harry squeezes his eyes closed, tilting his head back into the pillow, and says, “ _Eggsy_ ,” in a way that could be affectionate or chiding or both. He reaches out and curls his hand around Eggsy’s head, turning him gently back to the task at hand.

Eggsy obliges happily, tilting his head back down to take Harry as far as he can. Harry’s hand on his head is light, not really pushing, just a weight resting warm on the back of his head. It makes Eggsy feel surrounded, trapped between Harry’s hand and his cock, in a way that sends delicious shivers down his spine.

Some hidden but undeniable part of him immediately wants more, wants Harry to be rougher with him. He thinks about the idea of the dance, and who’s in the lead, and he deliberately backs off, just sliding slow and lazy on the top part of Harry’s cock.

Right away Harry’s hand flexes against his scalp, pushing him down. It’s still gentle, but it makes Eggsy moan anyway, a pleased “Mmmm,” around Harry’s cock.

Harry’s breath catches and he seems to get it right away, pushing Eggsy down harder, so that Eggsy’s moving faster, sliding up and then getting immediately impaled again. Fuck, this is good, pushes everything up a notch. Eggsy is moaning and trying to keep sucking all at once, spit drooling out of his mouth and over his hand around the base of Harry’s cock.

Harry’s fingers slide against Eggsy’s scalp and then grab at his hair, yanking sharply. There’s that shock of pain, like a sudden spark catching Eggsy’s whole body on fire. He’s been enjoying all of this, his pulse pounding with the primal rhythm of sex, but it takes this to suddenly turn everything to _need_ , make his blood rush down to his poor used cock. Eggsy groans loud and helpless around Harry’s cock.

“Bloody hell, Eggsy,” gasps Harry, punctuating it with a tug at Eggsy’s hair.

Eggsy’s dizzy with it, can barely remember to keep his teeth covered and to suck and to move his hand in rhythm, but he does his best, because it’s worth it for the uneven gasp of Harry’s breath and the way his voice sounds when he talks, hoarse and urgent. “Do you know how much I’ve thought about this?”

“Nggh,” moans Eggsy.

“Since that fight at the tavern. Since you looked up at me with that gorgeous mouth open and I thought –“ Harry’s breath catches, and his hips push up in counterpoint to his hand. “- Thought of how good you’d look on your knees, and what I’d do to you, to that wicked little mouth of yours –“

Eggsy shudders at that, and he wishes he could explain that he’s been fantasizing about Harry since that day, constantly, just Harry’s mouth on his, Harry’s hands on his body, but he never thought it could happen. But his mouth is full and he wouldn’t know how to explain it anyway, the fact that any part of this is beyond his wildest dreams. All in can manage is another moan, long and desperate.

“Fuck, Eggsy, come here,” pants Harry suddenly, pulling Eggsy up by the hair, so Eggsy’s forced to let his cock slip free and scramble up the bed. He whines as he does, mouth empty and tingling without Harry’s cock, but when he gets there Harry rolls them immediately over, pinning Eggsy to the bed, and Eggsy can’t exactly complain.

Harry’s kissing him fiercely, tongue pushing into Eggsy’s hungry mouth, body pressing him down to the bed. He’s right between Eggsy’s legs, and Eggsy can’t help planting his feet, arching his back to roll his hips against Harry’s. Finally their cocks are pressed up against each other, Harry’s rubbing wet and hot against Eggsy’s, and Eggsy cries out into Harry’s mouth.

Harry rocks against him, once, twice, kissing him deeply – and then he pulls away.

He’s kneeling between Eggsy’s legs again, just looking down at him, and Eggsy makes a helpless noise of frustration. Harry looks like he’s trying to calm down, taking slow breaths, smoothing back the hair that’s fallen in his face, and Eggsy doesn’t want that, he wants Harry on top of him, horny and desperate.

“Why’re you stopping, Harry, come on –”

Harry’s eyes are dark and intent, sweeping slowly over Eggsy spread out before him, the length of his heaving chest and trembling stomach, dwelling for a while on Eggsy’s cock, hard and leaking. “What would you have me do?” he asks, calmly.

Eggsy squirms under the heat of Harry’s gaze. He can think of any number of things he wants Harry to do – kiss him, and press his body against him, and touch his aching cock – but he knows, also, what Harry is thinking of. It’s written all over Harry’s face, tense and hungry.

Eggsy wants it too, more than anything.

“ _Fuck me_ , Harry, please, please –”

Saying the words aloud sends a hot rush of need through him, makes him moan and tilt his hips up towards Harry. Fuck, fuck, he wants Harry so bad, always has –

Harry seems to shudder, gaze going even darker, but he doesn’t move except to put both his hands on Eggsy’s knees. Almost calmingly, as if it’ll stop Eggsy arching desperately off he bed – but somehow the touch seems so intimate, even though it’s just his fucking _knees_ , and it sends another spark of desire through Eggsy, burning through to the core of him until his cock jumps and twitches against his stomach.

Harry, looking down at him, takes a slow breath. “If you’re at all uncertain,” he says very carefully, “we can wait. There’s no need to rush things.”

“I’m fucking certain Harry, _please_ ,” gasps Eggsy, rolling his hips, letting his legs fall open, so that Harry’s hands slide down, tracing a hot trail down Eggsy’s thighs. Harry stops there, hands right on Eggsy’s inner thighs, eyes locked on Eggsy’s face.

“Well, if you ever feel uncomfortable, make sure to say so,” says Harry, voice a little strained as Eggsy squirms under his hands.

“Stop being a gentleman and _fuck me_ , Harry, for fuck’s sake.”

“Eggsy,” says Harry in a low voice. “I’m going to be a gentleman _and_ fuck you.”

Eggsy can’t argue with that, with how Harry looks right now – messy, with his hair falling in his face and a wild look to his eyes, but somehow still perfectly elegant. It’s a bit like the way he looked when he was fighting, which already turned Eggsy on – but now all that intensity is directed at _Eggsy_ , and it leaves Eggsy breathless.

Suddenly Harry’s hands are moving, grabbing Eggsy and flipping him over onto his belly.

Eggsy gasps, half in surprise, half at the feeling of being spread out like this, face down on the bed. It makes him feel vulnerable, in an exciting way, makes him push his ass eagerly up towards Harry.

Harry’s hand comes down on his ass, not quite a slap, just a forceful press that holds Eggsy still against the bed. “Now, Eggsy,” he says, voice quiet and even, “never attempt penetrative sex of any type without proper preparation. Preparation and foreplay is key to ensuring that both partners –“

“I don’t _care_ ,” interrupts Eggsy, bucking up against Harry’s hand, eager to feel Harry on top of him, _in him_. “Just do it, Harry, come on.”

Harry’s hand digs into his ass, fingers pressing into the flesh until it hurts. Eggsy squeaks and falls silent.

“Eggsy. I’m not sure you understand,” says Harry, low and tense. “If I wanted to wreck you, I could. But I’m a gentleman, and this is going to be perfect. I’m going to open you up until you’re wet and gaping and begging for me, and you’re going to be quiet and pay attention.”

Eggsy may die, because he can’t _breathe_. Each word from Harry’s mouth is its own individual thrill racing through him, white-hot, building into a shivering mess of need low in his stomach.

“How does that sound, Eggsy?”

“Good,” croaks Eggsy.

“Good,” says Harry, and his grip on Eggsy’s ass relaxes. Then he’s got his other hand on him too, and he’s rubbing slowly at Eggsy’s cheeks, squeezing them.

Harry’s hands feel amazing, send low little pulses of pleasure through Eggsy’s body. Eggsy’s distracted, though, mind still stuttering over Harry’s words, spinning dizzily around the mental image and the way they sounded in Harry’s voice.

He takes a shuddering breath against the pillow. If he survives this without his heart giving out completely, it’ll be a miracle.

Harry’s hands are moving in a more focused way, working their way in to the sensitive inner part of his cheeks. With a gasp, Eggsy shifts, spreading his legs further, trying to tilt his hips so Harry will touch his hole. Harry teases him for a long time, circling it with his thumb, his other hand flat on Eggsy’s cheek to stop him from wriggling too much.

“Harry,” Eggsy whines finally, and Harry chooses that moment to actually touch him.

Eggsy’s voice cuts off at the brush of Harry’s thumb against him. It’s a light touch, but it sends a full-body shudder through him, because it turns out he’s _sensitive_ there – and, also, there’s the idea of it, dirty and intimate, like he giving up a private part of himself.

“Does that feel good?” Harry asks him, rubbing lightly at him, thumb circling the puckered skin.

“Yeah,” breathes Eggsy into the pillow, and then, because the little shivers of pleasure are just building the inferno of need in him, “More. Please.”

“Certainly,” says Harry.

So Eggsy’s surprised when Harry moves his hand – moves himself, actually, bed shifting under his weight. Eggsy goes up on his elbows, tries to look over his shoulder, but before he can tell what Harry’s doing, Harry’s hands are on the cheeks of his ass again.

And Harry’s breath is hot against his hole.

Holy _shit_.

A hot blush rushes to Eggsy’s face, and he panics, tensing at the thought of Harry up close like that.

Harry lifts his head. “Eggsy? Is this all right?”

“Nnngh,” attempts Eggsy, unsure how to put into words the dizzying swirl of need and shame and _want_ and _wrong_. Fucking is one thing, but this so much dirtier –

Harry sits up. “It’s fine if you’re uncomfortable, Eggsy. There are plenty of other things to try.”

“N-no, I –“ Eggsy stops. He takes a shaky breath and tries to sort out the mess of emotions churning through him. His pulse is still pounding with desire, it’s just –

“What’s wrong?”

“It’s – dirty, is all.”

“Didn’t you clean up earlier?”

“ _Yes_ , I just mean… Do you really want to?” That’s what gets him, why Harry Hart would want to stick his face there, no matter how well Eggsy scrubbed earlier.

“Yes, Eggsy, I want to. I want to taste you, my gorgeous boy, more than anything.”

Which nobody should be allowed to say, especially not while sliding his fingers teasingly between the cheeks of Eggsy’s ass, and most especially not in that voice, low and rough with desire.

Eggsy thinks he’d do _anything_ Harry proposed in that tone of voice, and the thought of Harry’s mouth on him already sends a twist of need down his spine, so there’s really no choice but to gasp, “Okay, yes, please.”

“Oh, good,” breathes Harry, and immediately he’s shifting back between Eggsy’s spread legs, hands on Eggsy’s cheeks, leaning in.

Without waiting, Harry licks a broad swipe across Eggsy’s hole.

Eggsy, caught off guard, actually cries out, embarrassingly loud and needy. Harry licks him again and Eggsy shudders at the feeling, Harry’s tongue soft but firm, dragging wet over his sensitive skin.

Harry’s mouth on him is insistent, like Harry really is eager to taste him. After a few broad licks he switches to shorter flicks of his tongue, exploring the puckered skin, nudging in against Eggsy’s entrance and then circling it, teasing. It’s enough to leave Eggsy shuddering against the bed, moaning open-mouthed against the pillow.

And then Harry pushes even closer, and his tongue presses inside. Eggsy’s moan breaks into a helpless whimper. Harry’s tongue is inside him, pushing strong and lithe past any resistance, where nobody’s ever touched. It feels strange, wet and wriggling, and _amazing_ , making Eggsy’s blood burn hot and desperate. 

Instinctively Eggsy’s hips press back, trying to push further onto Harry’s tongue. All of his attention is on what Harry’s doing, but he can also feel his oversensitive cock dragging against the soft sheets, sending urgent shocks of need through him.

He writhes, rolling his hips, rubbing against the bed, feeling Harry’s tongue slide in and out of him. The sensation is so much stronger than he could have imagined, if he could ever have imagined this – but he couldn’t, would never have pictured being splayed on the bed with Harry licking eagerly at him.

As Eggsy loses himself in the feeling it gets easier for Harry to push into him, to make broad wet strokes that open Eggsy up. All Eggsy can do is rock his hips back against Harry and whine and whine, the pillow growing damp under his open mouth. Then Harry hums something, against Eggsy, _into_ Eggsy, and all of a sudden it’s too much.

“I’m gonna come – Harry –“

And Harry pulls away from him, just keeping his hands on Eggsy’s hips to hold him still. “We can’t have that,” says Harry mildly, turning his face to Eggsy’s asscheek – and then biting down on it.

“Not – helping!” gasps Eggsy, and he can feel Harry smiling against him, even as he grits his teeth, fighting the rolling tide of need. His cock’s twitching against the bed, head rubbing gently against the sheets, and Eggsy teeters on the edge for a moment. His whole body’s eager for Harry’s touch, his hole wet and tingling without Harry’s mouth, but he forces himself to take deep, ragged breaths and regain control.

Finally he sags against the bed, breathing hard, still keyed up but not quite at the edge.

Harry’s hands are squeezing his ass, the same firm massage as before, but now Eggsy can feel a stretch at his hole and he gasps. “Well,” says Harry, “do you think your cherry’s ready to be popped, Eggsy?”

“Yes,” groans Eggsy, hips bucking up under Harry’s hand. He squeezes his eyes shut, imagining Harry’s cock pushing into him, heart pounding frantically in his chest.

“Soon, then,” says Harry calmly, and instead of touching Eggsy he reaches over him. Eggsy, face pressed on its side to the pillow, notices then that there’s a condom and a bottle of lube sitting neatly on the nightstand, because of course there is.

Harry grabs them both. Eggsy just shivers in anticipation as Harry settles back to kneel between Eggsy’s legs.

And then Harry’s finger pushes inside him, all at once, sliding slickly into him. Eggsy, surprised, tenses, and then it hurts as he clenches around the intrusion –

“Relax, Eggsy,” orders Harry, and Eggsy takes a gasping breath and does.

“Good,” says Harry. He pulls his finger out only to press in two at once, newly slick. He doesn’t give Eggsy much time to adjust, so Eggsy has to quickly force himself to relax, taking deep breaths. “That’s it, Eggsy,” says Harry, pleased.

Harry pumps his fingers slowly in and out, adding more lube until Eggsy’s slick everywhere. It’s nothing compared to the exquisite sensation of Harry’s tongue but it still feels ridiculously good, the way Harry’s fingers slide through his entrance, the feeling of Harry filling him.

And then Harry crooks his fingers, rubbing something tight and sensitive inside Eggsy, and sparks explode through Eggsy’s body.

Eggsy’s whole body jerks against the bed as the sensation hits, a hot shock of pleasure that stretches through every part of him. As soon as his heart starts beating again he opens his mouth to say something – “Holy _fuck_ ,” probably – except then Harry does it again, fingers brushing lightly against that spot, and Eggsy’s words dissolve into a moan.

Harry’s moving in a slow rhythm, thrusting his slick fingers in, rubbing against Eggsy’s prostate, and sliding out again. It’s just fast enough to leave Eggsy breathless, too overcome to put a coherent thought together – and just slow enough that he feels the desperate need for more burning hot in his veins.

Eggsy remembers what Harry said about begging for it, so he does. “Please, Harry, _please_ ,” he gasps.

“Please what?”

“Fuck – _fuck me_ ,” grits out Eggsy, arching his back to tilt his hips up toward Harry.

Harry takes a shuddering breath and says, “I will, Eggsy, I will,” and very carefully slides his fingers out. There’s a moment where Eggsy hears the rustle of the condom and the bottle of lube, and it seems to go on forever, probably because Eggsy’s not _breathing_ –

And then Harry leans forward, and his cock is nudging bluntly against Eggsy’s entrance.

“Harry –“ gasps Eggsy immediately.

“Are you ready, Eggsy –“

“Harry, _please_ –“

And then Harry’s pushing into him, a long, slow thrust, spreading him open, until Harry’s deep inside, hips pressed up against Eggsy’s ass.

They’re both groaning, practically in harmony. Every particle of Eggsy is focused on this feeling, Harry huge and hot inside him. He’s been wanting this for _ever_ , to be filled up by Harry, utterly and inevitably.

Harry gives the tiniest roll of his hips, cock sliding inside Eggsy, and Eggsy cries out.

“Eggsy, am I hurting you?” asks Harry, low and urgent.

“No,” gasps Eggsy, “it’s just – weird –“

“I know,” says Harry quietly. “Just relax.”

Eggsy doesn’t think he can relax, not when Harry rolls his hips again, and Eggsy can feel the entire length of his cock moving deep inside him. It makes Eggsy whine and clutch at the pillow.

“Eggsy,” gasps Harry, and his hips make a desperate little stutter before his stills them. “Should I wait?”

“No, just – just go slow –“

“Right –“ And Harry is moving, tight little rolls of his hips, slow and shallow. Eggsy moans and squirms at the feeling, but Harry keeps going, and soon it all just feels _incredible_ : the weight and heat of Harry’s cock filling him, the rhythmic slide of it, sending slow waves of pleasure through his body.

Harry gradually deepens his movements, pulling further out only to thrust deep back in. That’s even better, gives Eggsy more time to appreciate the exquisite feeling of Harry’s cock pushing into him. Harry’s hand is tight on Eggsy’s hip, and he groans every time he slides in, low and urgent. Eggsy groans too, matching Harry, and then whimpers every time Harry pulls out, trying to buck his hips to follow him.

“Oh, my darling boy –“ breathes Harry, and Eggsy squeezes his eyes shut at the bright fire of need that sets off in him. All he can do is grind his hips, cock pushing against the sheets, ass pressing up against Harry, eager to be filled.

And then Harry shifts, pressing himself flat to Eggsy’s back, the whole powerful length of his body pinning Eggsy to the bed. Eggsy shudders, spreading his legs apart, letting Harry rock in even deeper.

Harry’s breath in Eggsy’s ear is rough and fast as he starts to speed up, whole body flexing against Eggsy’s. It’s overwhelming, being totally surrounded by Harry, inside and out. There’s nothing in the world but Harry: Harry’s chest against his back, Harry’s hand curled around his shoulder, Harry’s cock plunging deep into him. Each thrust slides Eggsy against the bed, pushes his face into the pillow.

Eggsy’s mouth is open and he can’t stop moaning. “Ah, _aahn_ – Harry –“

Harry’s talking too, low, up against Eggsy’s ear. “My dearest boy, my Eggsy – you have no idea how good you feel –“

Eggsy shudders at that, hips jerking. “You - You’re the one who – _fuck_ –“ He grinds down against the bed, counterpoint to Harry’s thrusts.

“You’re not close to coming, are you, Eggsy?” breathes Harry.

“Yeah, fuck,” moans Eggsy, feeling the need pulsing urgently through him even as he says it, intensifying with every move Harry makes.

“Oh, Eggsy, that overeager little cock of yours –” says Harry, and Eggsy whines desperately, cock twitching eagerly against the sheets.

“All right, hang on,” Harry tells him, and then he pulls out all the way. Eggsy whimpers, feeling empty without Harry filling him, and tries to push up towards him –

Harry takes him by the hips and rolls him over. Eggsy’s suddenly on his back, looking up at Harry, and for a moment he can’t breathe. Harry’s gorgeous, hair clinging to his forehead, face flushed. Harry’s eyes, blown dark, are locked on Eggsy’s face, and the look of naked desire in them sends a rush of heat from Eggsy’s scalp to his toes.

“My beautiful boy,” says Harry hoarsely, and even as Eggsy’s eyes close at the thrill that sends through him, he feels Harry’s hand on him, pushing through his sweaty hair, cupping his face and rubbing a forceful thumb over his cheekbone. Eggsy nudges into Harry’s touch, gasping, planting his feet on the bed and pushing his hips blindly up.

Harry groans, and then both his hands are on Eggsy’s thighs, spreading them, pushing them up so Eggsy’s knees are almost at his chest. Eggsy’s eyes open just in time to catch the desperate intensity on Harry’s face as Harry lines himself up and pushes back into him.

The feeling of Harry’s cock pressing into him is familiar now but no less intense, the length of it sliding through the sensitive ring of muscle, the head pushing deep into him. Eggsy’s back arches and he grabs at Harry’s arms, clinging to him as he whines through the sensation.

Harry pushes forward, splaying Eggsy’s legs, leaning down so they’re face to face. He buried one hand in Eggsy’s hair and holds him tight as he starts rocking into him, talking the whole time, “That’s it, darling, there we go – how’s this –“

“That’s – guh – good,” moans Eggsy, nuzzling his face instinctively up against Harry’s, pressing his heels to Harry’s sides. Harry’s got a better range of motion in this position and he pounds even harder into Eggsy. Each thrust knocks a helpless cry out of Eggsy, makes his fingers dig into Harry’s arms. Eggsy’s certain, in some distant part of his brain that can still form coherent thoughts, that nothing could ever feel better than this.

Harry kisses the side of Eggsy’s jaw fiercely and then shifts, bracing himself on one arm and grabbing Eggsy’s hip with the other, and then he thrusts in and Eggsy’s world explodes.

Eggsy actually wails at the feeling, Harry’s cock against his prostate sending a white-hot shock through every inch of his body, until his toes curl and his eyes squeeze shut. Harry makes a pleased noise between breaths and keeps pounding into him, hips snapping at the exact right angle to destroy Eggsy every time.

Eggsy loses track of everything – his hands deathly tight on Harry’s arms, his head almost banging into the headboard with every thrust – everything except the fireworks that go off every time Harry slams into him. His whole body lights up like he’s got fire in his veins, and he can barely breathe through the building pleasure.

Distantly he hears Harry’s voice, hoarse and uneven as Harry breathes hard above him. “You’re _perfect_ , my darling boy, my lovely boy –“

Eggsy’s own voice is loud in his ears, a long, broken whine, almost a sob. He’s so incredibly close, the tension growing unbearable, like his body could splinter into a million pieces at any moment –

“Eggsy,” Harry is saying urgently, “Eggsy – I can’t hold back much longer, are you close?”

“Yeah,” gasps out Eggsy, trying to focus enough to let go of Harry’s arm and grab his aching cock –

“No, Eggsy,” pants Harry, intercepting Eggsy’s hand and pinning it to the bed.

Eggsy whines wordlessly, cock twitching against his stomach, thwarted.

“I want you to come like this,” Harry tells him.

Eggsy whimpers helplessly. No matter how incredible this feels, he can’t come like this, that’s insane. “No, Harry – touch me, please, please –“

“You can do it, Eggsy,” says Harry forcefully, not letting up the brutal rhythm of his hips. “If anyone can, it’s you, my darling boy – you already came all over yourself earlier –“

“Yeah, but, but that –“ gasps Eggsy desperately. That was different, that was his cock trapped between their bodies, rubbing against Harry. Not like this, his cock bouncing against his stomach, totally untouched.

“You can do it,” Harry tells him, hand squeezing Eggsy’s, other hand still tight on Eggsy’s hip so he can thrust hard into him.

And Eggsy wants to, so much, his whole body burning with need. Every time Harry slams into him, stars burst through him, an overwhelming rush of pleasure that’s too much and not enough all at once – not focused enough to actually push him over the edge, for all the immensity of it.

“Harry, _please_ ,” he moans. His body keeps tensing in waves, clenching around Harry, eager for release, but it's not - quite -

“It’s okay, my dearest, come on,” pants Harry. And his cock pushes into Eggsy right at the peak of a wave, piercing right to the core of him, and without warning Eggsy is coming.

He howls, arching up off the bed. It’s like nothing he’s ever felt, ecstasy surging through every part of his body, like every inch of him is vibrating in unison. The pulse of his cock is almost an afterthought when his whole body’s white hot with pleasure, centered around the solid, perfect width of Harry’s cock inside him.

Harry’s still moving, driving into him, and Eggsy can’t recover when each thrust sets off a new surge of pleasure. Harry’s voice is growing rough, his rhythm erratic – “Oh, my gorgeous boy, you look so – oh, _fuck_ –“

All Eggsy can do is whimper, desperately overstimulated, as Harry pushes as deep as he can into him and trembles there, groaning.

Eventually Harry stills, and then carefully pulls out – Eggsy whimpers again – and gets rid of the condom. Then he collapses next to Eggsy and pulls him close.

Eggsy presses his face to Harry’s chest and just breathes.

“How are you doing?” asks Harry quietly, bringing a hand up to stroke gently through Eggsy’s hair. It sets off a cascade of shivers through Eggsy’s body, a collection of pleasant aches, and he groans.

“I’m dead,” he says, flopping onto his back to look up at Harry. “You’ve killed me, Harry, well done.”

Harry smiles down at him. “ _La petite mort_ , perhaps.”

“Not that _petite_ ,” says Eggsy, raising his eyebrows, just to see laughter dance in Harry’s bright eyes.

Eggsy tilts his chin up, much too tired to raise his head, and Harry obligingly leans down and kisses him, slow and deep, tongue pushing easily past Eggsy’s token defenses. Eggsy moans happily, throwing his arms around Harry’s neck.

Finally Harry pulls away enough to talk. “Well, Eggsy? Was it perfect?”

“Yeah,” breathes Eggsy blissfully.

“That’s because of you, my darling boy, you did so well,” says Harry, and Eggsy flushes, heart soaring. He knows in the morning they have things to do, he has to take his final test to join Kingsman – but he wishes this night could last forever: the way he feels, sore and perfectly sated, and the way Harry is looking at him, warm as the sun after weeks of rain.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm [calllay](http://calllay.tumblr.com) on Tumblr. And why not try my [smutty original story](http://beginnersguidetodemons.tumblr.com)?
> 
> Also, since this was getting a number of hits, I decided not to reply individually to each comment - but just so you know, it means a ton to hear that people like this! Thank you. :D


End file.
